


two sisters and an awkward gay idiot

by YocchanNK



Series: YNK: The one where I write yohariko for my school assignments. [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I wrote this for school, a prequel ig, how to tag, idk but gay panic??, implied romance???, riko has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YocchanNK/pseuds/YocchanNK
Summary: idk what to titleprequel (?) to one winged angel
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: YNK: The one where I write yohariko for my school assignments. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118411
Kudos: 6





	two sisters and an awkward gay idiot

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know
> 
> was an assignment in where we were to write a story dedicated to the thoughts of a protag  
> promt in where A is doing a class assignment with crush and ex best friend

Yoshiko felt herself in a panic. And, also, awkwardly between two sisters. The younger, Lily Sakurauchi, and yes, the one and only, Riko Sakurauchi. Her hands sweat at the presence of the girls, she wasn’t prepared for this, oh sure she knows that her old friend had deeply loved the bluette, but then there was Riko. Sweet, cruel, smug, Riko. The one that, if she was being honest, she probably hated her. Is what Yoshiko thought.

The two sisters were conversing animatedly about the project, it was simple, to find the best possible method of taming an animal, an Anima, to be exact. Of course, that was the sisters talking, discussing. Yoshiko had hardly heard a thing!

By the time she knew it, she was hearing two sweet voices beckoning her to come back to Earth. 

“Yoshiko?” Lily said, concerned, though her tone seemed a bit forced. “Are you okay?” She said again, getting a little close to the bluette, a little too close for comfort. “Get your face out of the freak’s, Lily.” Riko grumbled, her eyes burning through the two. Yoshiko gazed her eyes into Riko’s, thoughtfully, she was glad to be saved from the unwanted intimacy, and for a while, maybe she didn’t mind staring into those honey eyes for a whi--

Bad idea.

Yoshiko and Riko shot their faces away from each other, blazing blushes enrapturing their faces. Too close!!  
Yoshiko's hands sweat and she was sure that she was as red as Ruby’s hot fire. “Yoshiko? Big sis? What’s wrong?” Lily asked, confused. Riko shook her head, clearly a little unkempt, her face as red as her hair, “It’s nothing, Lily.” Lily continued to look slightly concerned. “Nevermind this, let’s just 

work..” Yoshiko said, looking down at her empty paper.  
The sisters nodded simultaneously, picking up their pencils and begun to run through the things they’d already written down. Yoshiko continued to tap her pencil on the blank sheet, her mind long gone.

‘Why did I do that?’ Yoshiko thought, her face scrunched up in complete embarrassment from the incident that happened just seconds prior. ‘I’m an idiot’ She continued to reprimand herself.  
‘Tch-- Dang it! Nevermind, I got to get focused on this stupid piece of paper anyways’ The bluette thought, focusing her attention on the blank sheet in front of her, writing down whatever she thought was fitting. 

Just minutes later, her pencil was dropped onto the table, alerting the other two who found Yoshiko to have her face covered by her hands, her elbows on the table as she cursed to herself in frustration.  
She groaned inwardly, ‘Why must this be so hard?’. Her annoyance and pent up emotion bubbled into something bigger. Soon, she felt herself calm, unbeknownst to her of the large, definitely dangerous, eagle, spreading its wide black wings, before screeching out an intimidating roar of dominance.

Yoshiko snapped out of her funk, turning around in shock as she looked wide eyed at the Haast Eagle. Judging by its almost glitching body, it was quite easy to determine that it was, in fact, a spirit anima.   
“Tsushima… What the heck did you do?” Riko snapped, readying her wand along with her sister in case it’d go feral. Lily sensed the danger, her slithering snake spirit animal following suit, readying for its magical poison to be released.  
“I… I don’t know! I swear!” Yoshiko babbled, her head spinning in confusion. “Well use your head and try to know!” Riko barked back irritatedly. “Big sis! Don’t yell at Yoshiko like that!” Lily screamed at Riko, not happy with the treatment of Yoshiko.

The eagle boomed, its screech so loud that certainly, the whole school could hear. The bluette didn’t know what to do, her eyes spun around the room, her breath heavy as her head began to feel dizzy. ‘What do I do.. What do I do?!’ Yoshiko’s thoughts swirled, only strengthening the eagle’s power. 

Riko, who tended to be a lot more intuitive in others’ emotions, didn’t think twice about it when she ran to the panicked violet-eyed, embracing the taller into her arms.   
Yoshiko froze at the sudden gesture, her breath taken away suddenly, before returning back to Earth.   
Lily looked wide eyed at the two, and eventually to just Yoshiko. Her eyes saddened. ‘It could never be me, can’t it, Yoshiko?’ she thought, staring brokenly at the sister she never knew was her secret rival, only to know just that second too late.

“It’s okay, you’ll be fine, it’s okay.. You’ll be alright.” Riko whispered to Yoshiko, sending waves of serotonin through Yoshiko from her touch, sometimes healing magic wasn’t just physical either.   
She felt Yoshiko’s heart slow, and eventually calm to an ease, leading the black Haast Eagle to calm as well, it’s wings tucked neatly into its body.   
‘This is… really nice’ Yoshiko thought, her mind clouded by the doses of serotonin Riko sent her way. She leaned her head against the red haired, before dozing off to sleep.

-

It was sunset, Yoshiko lay in the infirmary bed, sleeping blissfully as Riko and Lily watched over her, a far smaller version of the spirit anima of the bluette lay beside her, resting.

“...Big sis?” Lily called nervously. “What will happen after thi-”  
“It will revert back to how it was.” Riko cut off coldly, though her eyes shined of sorrow as she gazed at the sleeping zodius. “She won’t remember any of this. She won’t remember the project, she won’t remember the assignment. Nothing. I manipulated the dopamine that would store this knowledge so it would erase itself from existence.” 

Lily looked wide eyed at a melancholic Riko. “Why would you?”   
Riko sighed. “She… She’s special, I don’t know why or how, but I feel if she knew what happened, she’d never look at me the same way again.” She answered.   
“I don’t want her to change her view on me, I don’t want to see her panicked and scared anymore. If she knew what I did, her mind would spin in confusion, and then something even worse would occur. I can’t let that happen. I can’t watch her get hurt because of me.”  
Lily looked at her sister confused, was this truly the so-called burden of light and dark? She was aware of how her sister’s light magic manifested into healing and overall medicinal needs, but what in the world would bring Riko to do such a heinous thing as erase a part of the mind?

Suddenly, Riko had sprouted her wings, two, pure white wings like that of a dove. Something was off, however, she was gripping tightly to her left wing, a look of pain in her eyes.  
“Riri…” Yoshiko murmured in her sleep, her mind racing through a battle of an angel and a devil.


End file.
